


Loss

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [22]
Category: The Chronicles of the Raven - James Barclay
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which death comes to all members of the Raven.prompt: grief





	Loss

There’s never enough time for grief.

Hirad mourns Sirendor sandwiched between The Unknown and Ilkar. Denser’s there too, but he doesn’t really count yet.

“Listen, Ilks,” he says, after they lose The Unknown, when they’re alone with the horses. “I don’t know how much longer we’ve got. But I want you to know that the time I’ve spent with you and The Raven? Best I’ve ever had.”

“Hirad,” Ilkar starts, but Hirad cuts him off.

“I’m not finished,” he says.

Ilkar looks like he’s about to say something else, but bites his tongue.

“I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world,” he says earnestly. Then his brows draw down. “I mean, except for the whole ‘dying heroically’ bit. I could have done without that.”

Ilkar folds his arms. “Look, Hirad. We’re not done yet.”

“It’s just the two of us,” Hirad says, flinging an arm out to encompass the entirety of Balaia. “No Unknown. No Sirendor. No Ras or Richmond or any of the men we’ve worked with before. It’s just you and me. We’re the last of The Raven. A dying breed.”

“I’m really surprised you’re the one saying this,” Ilkar says. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one who keeps our spirits up by saying that we aren’t out for the count yet? And I’m the one who’s the pessimist?”

“I’m being realistic,” Hirad says. “It’s you and me, and one warrior and one wizard does not a mercenary band make. Who’d hire a duo? The Raven was respected. We’re not good enough on our own. The big man was really what made us special.”

“So we recruit Will and Thraun.” Ilkar shrugs. “They’re competent. I’d fight beside them any day.”

“But they’re not _Raven_ ,” Hirad points out.

“They can become Raven,” Ilkar says, leaning heavily on _become_. “It’s not like we haven’t had losses and new arrivals before.”

Hirad sighs, sitting back. “I don’t think it would be the same,” he says quietly.

Ilkar scoots over to sit next to him. “Look, Coldheart,” he says, and Hirad looks up. “We’re going to have time to grieve later. We’ll give Sirendor and The Unknown and the others a proper send off when we’re done with this job.”

“We can’t have a proper send off without them here,” Hirad complains.

“We’ll make it proper,” Ilkar says firmly. “We’ve just got to finish this job first. Then we can reassess the future.”

“The way things are going there won’t be a future,” Hirad says morosely.

“I can’t believe this,” Ilkar says, looking up to the heavens as if seeking patience. “I can’t believe _I’m_ trying to cheer _you_ up. Anyway, there’s going to be a future. If not for us, then for the rest of Balaia. What we’re doing is going to help.”

“Sure,” Hirad says, leaning his head on Ilkar’s shoulder. “Just -- just stay here with me for as long as we can, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ilkar relents. He reaches over to grab Hirad’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
